The Good Son
by miraleeann
Summary: A request I received on my tumblr. What happens when Albus wanders off one too many times. CP.


**Author's Note: Another request. Enjoy!**

* * *

"He has to be punished."

Harry nodded in agreement as he watched his wife pace their kitchen. He nodded but he knew he didn't completely agree.

He knew though that Ginny, as usual, was right.

After being spoken to about it half a dozen times their son had once again wandered into the woods behind their house. This time he had disappeared for nearly an hour leaving them all worried. Ginny however, had been moved to tears with concern.

It had been Ginny who had found him. She had hugged him so tightly that Harry was sure the boy couldn't breathe and planted half a dozen kisses on his face before landing a smack on his backside that had echoed through the forest.

She had held his hand on the entire walk back to the house and then sent him to his room promising that his father would be up to deal with him shortly.

A dreaded promise that had only one translation in the Potter house.

Harry agreed with his son's fate - he just wished he didn't have to be the one to carry it out.

It was rare that he had to discipline his children. It was usually Ginny who doled out the punishments leaving Harry to simply give his children a stern look and solemn, "Listen to your mother."

It suited him much more nicely than this "Your father will deal with you" nonsense.

"Don't give me that look," Ginny pleaded. "We can't just let this go unpunished."

"I never said we should," Harry pointed out.

"I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm over-reacting. You think we should give him a stern talking to and nothing more."

Harry shook his head, "No Gin, I just think that maybe span-"

"No don't do that," Ginny cut him off. Harry could see her temper flaring up once more. "I know that this behavior is out of character for him but that doesn't mean we can just ignore it."

"I'm not saying ignore it," Harry clarified. "But maybe we could just ground him to his room for a day or so."

"He scared me half to death."

"I was scared too," Harry admitted. "Really scared."

"And you think that spending a few hours in his room will prevent him from doing this again? Because I'm not so sure I do."

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly.

He tried to put himself in his son's shoes and imagine if he would do something so foolish again, but he was coming up short.

Ginny sighed as she slid into the chair across from his husband.

"I don't like this either," she said in a soft voice. "Of course I don't want to see him punished but I want to know that I can trust that he will never do something like this again."

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes before nodding.

He knew she was right.

Albus had disappeared one too many times recently. He was putting himself in danger's path and they had to be sure he wouldn't do so again.

Even if Harry was dreading every second of it.

* * *

Harry knocked once on his son's bedroom door before letting himself in.

He had never formally punished Albus before. A hundred memories of being in trouble with his godfather hit him like a ton of bricks as he found Albus in a position he was all too familiar with, lying on his stomach, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his pillow.

Harry paused in the doorway, not quite sure how to proceed.

James always pretended to be asleep, absolutely convinced that his father would decide to let him sleep and forget his punishment all together. His oldest son never actually shed a tear before the actual punishment began and here was Albus already a mess of tears.

Harry wasn't sure he could punish a child that was already in such distress.

After a long moment he crossed the room and as he remembered Sirius doing, sat on the edge of the bed and gently rested a hand on Albus' back.

Albus' head turned a bit, stealing a small glance at his father before being buried once more.

"Hey there," Harry said in a soft voice. "I think we need to talk."

Slowly Albus rolled over and looked up at his father.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled through his tears.

"Oh you did so," Harry replied fighting to keep the amusement at his son's words at bay. "You mean to tell me that you accidently wandered off? Again? After you've been told numerous times not to?"

Albus shook his head, a fresh new batch of tears spilling out of his eyes.

Harry ran a hand down his face. How on earth did Sirius ever do this?

"You knew that you weren't supposed to go into the woods and you did anyway."

Albus nodded.

"Why?"

Albus shrugged.

"Not-uh," Harry shook his head firmly. "I expect an answer. Now if you'd rather talk after your punishment that can be arranged, but I'm trying to give you a chance to explain yourself."

"I don't know," Albus replied through his tears. "I just like playing in there."

"You were told several times that you aren't allowed. We were all terrified that something happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Albus said in a small voice.

Harry sighed as he stood up and quickly retrieved his son's desk chair. Talking wasn't getting them anywhere. It was clear by Albus' tears that he knew he had done wrong and it was clear by his explanation that he had no real reason for disobeying. Harry saw absolutely no point in delaying the inevitable.

Before depositing himself into the chair, Harry gently helped his son stand.

Without saying another word Harry quickly and gently guided the young boy over his lap.

Harry felt his son's hitched breathing as Albus grabbed a hold of his pant leg.

Before he made his son wait for another moment he raised his hand and brought it down smartly. And then before he could back out, he let his hand fall rapidly five more times.

He had planned ten but as Albus let out a heart wrenching sob, Harry quickly abandoned his plan and helped his son to his feet.

Albus immediately fell into his father's arms, his face buried in his chest.

Harry remained silent for several long moments, gently rubbing his son's back until his tears subsided.

"Listen," Harry finally said gently pulling Albus back to look him in the eye. "The woods are vast and can be dangerous. If anything ever happened to you…" Harry trailed off as he fought to keep his voice even. "Do you have any idea what that would do to your mother and I? To your siblings?"

"I'm sorry," Albus whispered.

"I know," Harry nodded as he planted a kiss on his son's forehead. "But you need to apologize to your mother as well."

Albus nodded in agreement.

"And if you ever wander off again…" Harry trailed off fixing his son with a stern look.

Albus' face blushed as he quickly shook his head. "Never daddy, I promise."

Harry smiled softly before kissing his son's forehead once more. "Why don't you take a bit of a nap, I guarantee you'll feel better when you get up."

Harry half expected the boy to argue but he quickly agreed allowing his father to help him into bed and under the covers.

"I love you Al," Harry said softly. "I hope you know just how much."

"I do daddy and I love you too."


End file.
